


You're Still Important

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Men of Letters, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows up at the Men of Letters bunker with Castiel in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Important

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 9 of Supernatural

Dean took another bite of his burrito and watched Sam pour over his books. The door squeaked above them and the brothers shared a look before Dean dropped his burrito on the table and pulled his gun. “Cas?” asked Dean as the fallen angel stepped into the bunker. He was followed a moment later by a man in a long coat. Cas sagged and the man caught him.

“Found your friend hitchhiking a state away. Don’t see Enochian tattoos every day.”

“Who the hell are you?” asked Dean. “How did you get in here?” He hurried up the stairs.

“A key, same as anyone else.” He gave Dean a brilliant smile. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Jack Harkness?” asked Sam from his books. “That’s not possible. You were here in the fifties.”

“Ah yes.” Jack looked around as he let Dean take Cas. “Haven’t updated the place much since then, have they?”

“Cas?” Dean looked at him with concern.

“He’ll be fine, probably just hasn’t eaten in a day or two. He passed out in my truck. All I had on me was a granola bar.”

Dean eyed the captain suspiciously and helped Cas towards the kitchen. Jack leaned on the railing and grinned down at the younger Winchester. “And who are you?”

“Sam, and that’s Dean.” Sam gave him a smile back.

Dean shot him a look and glared at Jack. “Might as well come in,” he grumbled. “Come on Cas, we’ll get something warm in you.”

Jack came down the stairs. Sam was still sitting at the desk. Jack leaned over him. “You’re good at research I bet.”

Sam blushed and grabbed the computer. “This is you, isn’t it?”

With a chuckle, Jack admired the picture. “That was a helluva party. But yes. That’s me right there. They wanted an expert to help install the computers, so Torchwood sent me over.”

“Torchwood?”

Jack took a seat a little closer to Sam then was strictly comfortable. “May I?”

Sam nodded and turned the laptop to him. Jack entered a few things before turning it back to Sam. “Torchwood. British program to fight alien threats.”

“Aliens?” Sam blinked. “That’s crazy.”

“Says the man living in a bunker warded against the supernatural. And is that an anti-possession tattoo?” Jack leaned a little closer and tugged at Sam’s shirt.

Sam pushed his hands away. “Yes and back off.”

“So why was your friend wandering around out there? Wouldn’t it be a lot safer for him in here?”

“Dean thinks it would be best for him to be on the move.”

Jack shook his head. “That’s not what you think.”

Sam opened his mouth, but right about then Dean came back in with Cas. “I want to thank you,” said Cas.

Jack grinned. “No problem at all. Maybe this time your so-called friends will let you stay.”

“Hey,” growled Dean, moving between them.

Jack stood up. Dean was a little taller but Jack had no problem meeting his eyes as he crossed his arms. “Just seems stupid to me that you’d throw a days old human out to the wolves and the cold instead of keeping  them here.”

“Well I got reasons.”

“Do you?”

Cas stepped between them. “I’ll go, Dean,” he said quietly, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

Jack looked at Dean then back at Sam. “I’ll go with him, then. I can keep him safe.” He swept off his coat and wrapped it around Cas.

“Whoa, now, we don’t even know who you are,” Dean put his hand up.

“I’m sure Sam can fill you in.” He winked at Sam. “Meantime I’m the guy taking care of your friend while you’ve got  _reasons._ ” He dropped a card on the table. “Here’s my number.” He put an arm around Cas and guided him up the stairs without further protest.

“I told you they didn’t want me,” said Cas quietly so only Jack could hear. “I’m not an angel anymore.”

“You’re still important, Cas, even if they can’t see it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
